Kingdom Hearts an Alternate World
by Walker of Nothing
Summary: What would happen if Sora never met Donald and Goofy at the start of his adventures? What if instead he met some odd people who would become lasting friends? Same great story with some twists that will leave you wondering what happens next.


Kingdom Hearts an Alternate World Within by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Here's an alternate story of Sora's original journey to find his friends ;)

xXx

The last thing the boy could remember was the monster attacking his home. Was it all really just a dream? What about Kairi and Riku? What happened to them?

Drawn out of his dreaming by a dogs continual need to lick the brunettes face over and over before letting out a bark. After seeing that the boy was conscious, the yellowish dog scampered off down the alleyway and disappeared.

"What was that about?" Asking himself aloud, not expecting an answer, but someone from the shadows offered some answers to his questions.

"Just a dog, not your ordinary mutt though, but that's beside the point you are probably wondering where you are and what happened to your home." The enigmatic figure revealed themselve and they were not what the Keyblade wielder was expecting

Her eyes were interesting, bearing a purple left eye and orange right eye, she had orange hair that was braided and it fell all the way to her waist. Her face was mostly hidden behind a pumpkin shaped mask that caused her eyes to glow eerily. Her attire became stranger and stranger as Sora noticed her black slacks and suit, a crest of a pumpkin embroidered on the top right corner, glowing green shoes as well as a top hat with glowing scarves wrapped around and around. She was extremely pale, as if the sun's rays couldn't penetrate her aura that seemed to almost make her glow.

"Who are you?" Sora couldn't help but stare at her bizarre appearance, there was something off about her. However, it was like something sinister had destroyed her happiness and replaced it with a bizarre need to be odd and uncanny.

"That's a good question, 'who am I?' I don't actually know, sorry to disappoint you," the bizarre girl did her best to put on a smile, but even Sora could tell something was not quite right.

Shaking his head, "no need to apologize, everyone has trouble finding themselves every now and then." The blue eyed boy always had a way of making people feel better regardless of their pain.

"Really? Never thought of it that way," the young girl tilting her head as if puzzled by Sora and his way of thinking.

"I'm Sora by the way, I'm looking for some friends of mine that went missing, Kairi and Riku. Have you seen them anywhere?" With a hopeful look, the brunette was desperately hoping that this mysterious girl had seen either of them.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen either of them, to tell you the truth, I don't remember anything except waking up here in this world and meeting you." She was just as clueless as Sora was about the whereabouts of his friends.

"Oh, okay, thanks anyway," trying not to show his disappointment, the spiky brunette put on a goofy grin.

"I could always help you look for your friends, it will give me a chance to try and find where I came from as well." The Halloween themed girl brushed some dirt off her clothes as she spoke. "That is, if you don't mind having me come along?"

"I don't mind, maybe you'll remember something about your past," smiling, Sora held out his toward the bizarre girl. Someone he had just met, but in his heart, he felt like he could trust her.

Taking his hand while grinning, the orange haired girl introduced herself as Zerxen, self-proclaimed Pumping Queen. A truly bizarre title foe a truly bizarre girl, a unique and puzzling one at that.

"Zerxen, do you know anything about the world we are in?" The blue eyed teen was still taking in the sights, a quaint little world filled with a assortment of people and creatures alike.

Leaning againts a wall, Zerxen thought for a moment before giving an answer. The bizarre teen was still distracted by how and why she was here. "Traverse Town, a world filled with refugees and the sort. Many world's have been consumed by darkness, like yours Sora."

"My home...so it wasn't a dream after all, it really did happen." The young teen hung his head, saddened that his friends may have been consumed by the darkness.

"I wouldn't worry about your friends too much, if you were chosen by the Keyblade to banish the darkness, then your friends must have strong hearts as well." Closing her eyes, the orange haired girl tried in vain to pick up anything, anything that would lead her to what she was searching for.

"How did you know that I could wield the Keyblade?" The brunette didn't remember sharing that with Zerxen, so how did she know? Not only did that catch Sora off guard, it also placed doubt in his heart and filled his head with questions.

"I can feel a sense of purity about you, your heart shines bright, brighter than most. I figured only a Keyblade of Light would choose someone with such strong light." She didn't want to make herself look untrustworthy, Zerxen just could read people easier than others. It was a gift she couldn't fully understand, but the orange haired teen knew a pure heart when she saw one.

"Really? I didn't think my heart was that strong...do you think my friends...do you really believe that they have strong hearts too?" Looking up with a pleading expression, anything that could give him hope to hang on with.

"Yes, I believe they have strong hearts, strong enough to survive what happened." Deep in the fractured tunnels of her own, she truly did believe the young brunettes friends were safe from harm. She didn't know where they were, but, Zerxen was certain that they were still alive.

"Thanks," with a goofy grin on his face and hope to see him through, Sora was just glad that he met Zerxen. He always liked making new friends, the bizarre teen was no exception, meeting interesting people was always a plus.

"No problem, we should start searching the town for any information that could lead to your friends. Traverse Town has a lot of quirky and interesting people, maybe someone has seen Kairi or Riku." Zerxen started off towards the Accessory Shop, shops were always a good place to start searching. What better place then the Accessory Shop?

Walking through the green doors, standing behind the counter was a well known resident of Traverse Town. Cid, his original home was destroyed by the Heartless, having no choice but to flee here.

"Seen anyone new around here lately?" Cid turned around to face the orange teen with a toothpick in his mouth and his arms crossed. "I know you have an eye for these things, you do have a knack for these things after all."

"Hmm...now that you mention it...I did see a couple of weird looking guys around here earlier. Said they were looking for someone important, they were headed to the Second District last I heard." Pulling a slip of paper from his pocket and handing it to Sora. "You might need this, it's a map of Traverse Town, this place can get confusing if your not careful." A sly grin as Cid remembered some of the times the others had gotten lost trying to navigate the towns confusing alleyways.

"Thanks Cid," Zerxen and Sora headed out the doors and on to their next destination, the Second District. Not long after they had left the sanctuary of the First District, a darkness began to pool all around the duo. A mysterious key shaped weapon instantly materialized in the young brunettes hands, awestruck, the hero brandished his newly found weapon.

"A Keyblade?" The orange haired girl muttering under her breath while Sora tried swinging his new found weapon. The Heartless kept their distance as the weapon sliced through one of the Shadows causing it to dissipate into nothingness.

"Whoa, this is just like my dream...and you...Zerxen, I was almost sure you were in that dream..."

"Watch yourself!" The orange haired girl leaped in front of Sora casting a shield to protect the two of them from the Heartless. The creatures recoiled in pain the moment they came in contact with the shield.

"Zerxen?" Before Sora could say anything else the young boy fell unconscious, surrounded by Heartless, bringing back old memories, painful memories the Pumpkin Queen would rather forget.

"Sora, if only you knew..."

XxX

A/N: More to come *^_^*


End file.
